Zaraki-Sensei
by Ryukami11
Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki is not your traditional teacher. Brash, impatient, and bloodthirsty are not the usual qualities of a great teacher, but he knows exactly what Ichigo needs to learn. How will Ichigo be affected by the tutelage of the most powerful captain of the Gotei 13? No YAOI IchigoX? (yet to be decided) Smarter Zaraki, powerful Ichigo


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters within it. Duh

Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki is not your traditional teacher. Brash, impatient, and bloodthirsty are not the usual qualities of a great teacher, but he knows exactly what Ichigo needs to learn. No YAOI

AN: This is my first true attempt fanfiction, I do not count Mistress Sakura because its not really a complete storyline and I do not plan on finishing it in the least, just updating it when I have time and/or feel like it. Also, this AN will probably be on the longer side on account of establishing some things before I begin my story.

PLEASE review, I have read quite a few stories on this site, but I understand writing is much different. In order to become a better writer on this site, helpful tips and corrections would seriously help me. I do not have a beta now, maybe never because I don't exactly know how that works, but I will try to review my work before I publish it. Also, if you have any ideas as to where the story will go you can submit them, as of right now I'm just kind winging it. For these ideas, you can PM me at my account on this site and I will do my best to respond quickly. I mostly check my account on the weekends, so if you send it to me before the weekend I will definitely read it.

I am going to start out with shorter chapters in order to improve my writing as much as possible.

I have not decided who will be paired with Ichigo so I will have to decide that soon.

Alright lets begin-

START

"AIZEN! FIGHT ME!" Ichigo shouted, even though it hurt his lungs to breathe.

Ichigo stood on the Sokyoku Hill, bloody and bruised from his fight with Byakuya, leaning on Tensa Zangetsu just to stand up. Coughing up blood while taking labored breaths.

Aizen smiled, this fool was not worth his time, especially not in his state.

"Gin…"

Gin grinned, and wordlessly took out his zanpakuto and lazily pointed it at Ichigo.

"Shoot to Kill, Shinso"

Ichigo's eyes widened, he had seen this before, when he had first attempted to gain entrance to Soul Society mere days before. But he had gained so much power since then.

Without much energy left to spare, Ichigo moved as quickly as he could to sidestep Shinso. Ichigo looked to his left, Shinso striking where his heart was supposed to be.

Ichigo immediately sprinted towards Aizen and swung his Bankai at his head.

"Gin, do not miss next time"

Gin's grin only got wider, "Whoops."

Ichigo's blade seemed as if it were about to finally strike down Aizen until Aizen placed a single finger upon Zangetsu. Ichigo's eyes showed disbelief. There was no way _anyone_ could stop Tensa Zangetsu with a finger, right!?

"Know your place, fool" Aizen gripped Ichigo's zanpakuto and threw him into a boulder, turning it into rubble.

Aizen looked at the remnants, curious to see whether or not the ryoka had survived.

Aizen, turned to leave after a few moments, disappointed. The orange haired boy had not met his expectations. Suddenly, he heard some of the rocks being shifted. Ichigo stumbled out of the rubble, still glaring at Aizen. Taking wobbly steps forward, turning into a stumbling jog toward Aizen. At this point, the other ryoka along with the fukutaicho of the 11th division appeared. Orihime saw Ichigo and quickly went pale.

"ICHIGOOOO!" Orihime wailed, she knew her crush had no chance against a captain-level opponent barely being able to stand up.

Aizen never turned around,

"It seems he doesn't want us to leave, give him something to remember us by."

Gin once again pointed his sword at Ichigo's mutilated body. This time, there would be no escape.

"Shoot to Kill, Shinso"

Ichigo knew only pain, as the sword pierced his body and ripped through both sides of his torso.

"_So this is it, I die here."_

Ichigo regretted everything. He was not strong enough. Those were his last thoughts before he lost consciousness.

The other Captains arrived, along with the Captain-Commander. They saw Ichigo lying in a pool of blood, staring up at the blue sky, seemingly dead. Unohana rushed over and immediately bathed Ichigo in a healing green light.

The Captain-Commander was all business; there was still a threat to Soul Society standing before him.

"Status report," He demanded of the Captain of the 4th division.

"Extremely Critical, he could die at any moment. His blood loss is substantial and wounds to his internal organs are severe. He ma survive but its highly unlikely."

Orihime, who was close enough to hear, began sobbing uncontrollably, speechless at the unbelievable. She sank to her knees and covered her mouth, unable to make a sound.

Kenpachi Zaraki barked out a laugh,

"HA, the kid 'll survive, he's got too much guts!"

Aizen had enough of this, even he could not take on the Captain-Commander, yet.

"I think I'll take my leave. Now that I have the hogokyou nothing will stand in my way."

Gennryusai Yamamoto had other plans for the traitor of Soul Society.

"You will do no such thing. I will personally make you pay for your crimes... and your payment shall be death."

"You underestimate me, Captain-Commander."

A Garganta opened up above and encased the traitorous trio in a yellow light.

Gennryusai, who was posed to attack, immediately stood down and transformed his sword back into a cane. He turned and started to walk away. Others, stunned that their own Captain-Commander would give up so easily looked on with alarmed faces.

Yamamoto answered their questions without being asked,

"That yellow light is something Menos use to protect their own. It is unbreakable and impossible to escape. This battle is over."

As Aizen and Yamamoto left the scene, and Unohana along with her zanpakuto, Minazuki, everyone had a single question poking around their minds,

"What next?"


End file.
